


A Visit to New Asgard

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, cuddle puddle o' power, loki sammich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: A random loki/tony/thor cuddle puddle.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	A Visit to New Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm super behind on comments and I'll catch up asap. ATM, tho, please enjoy this Avengers sammich with Loki filling.


End file.
